My Bloody Valentine
by RoxRox
Summary: it's valentines day! and Roxas would risk his life to get that little box to his love. RoxasXNamine, AxelXLarxene, SoraXKairi. oneshot. R&R please!


Valentine's Day is soon!! and nothing is better than a nice rokunami for that

* * *

The sound of his alarm beeping woke him up. Once he realized that it was morning, the blond jumped up and out of his bed. His heart was racing by the mere thought of the day that was going to be today. Just to be sure, Roxas checked the date on his calender, phone and laptop. He was a little paranoid about things like this, truth be told, but better safe than sorry his mother always said. He breathed heavily again, reassured that it was the day he had waited anxiously for. Today was the day he would tell her. 14th of February, Valentine's Day.

Roxas looked deep into his drawers until he found a little heart shaped box, red and nicely ribboned. Just looking at it made him shiver. What if she doesn't want it? What if she doesn't want me to give her something? A lot of What if questions raced through his mind. A female voice called up to the room of the panicking teen.

"Roxas sweets, get ready or you'll be late! You don't want someone else to give her something before you do, right?" Roxas' mother shouted seductively. The blond jumped at the thought of someone giving Namine something before he did. Roxas wouldn't allow that. He would beat the kid to death if it had to be like that. Trying to clear his head for while, Roxas jumped into the shower.

Namine, the blond girl he has had a crush on since grade two. She didn't know of course, he was very good at keeping such secrets. They were best friends ever since they met and never had a fight. Only once she broke his heart, when Namine dated Roxas' twin brother Sora. He was so frustrated at that time he even listened to his best friend Axel, a senior this year, who had suggested him to pretend to date someone else to get her jealous. So Roxas convinced Olette to do exactly that but all Roxas got from this experiment was a juicy black eye from Hayner, who didn't know of the plan that time. Namine did break up with Sora some time after the incident but never told anyone why.

Roxas finished himself up with another hand of hair gel and looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, he did look handsome today. He ran downstairs to catch some breakfast. His father was sitting at the table, reading the papers, while Sora helped mum in the kitchen. He shoved the food in his mouth while his dad noticed his eldest, even if it was only by a minute or two, at the table.

"Today's the big day, Rox. Remember, as long as you don't sweat, squeak or stutter, you'll be fine. Three S's, easy." he patted Roxas enthusiastically on the back. The blond almost choked on his food. Sora came over and sat next to his brother, putting his arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Roxas, you'll do fine. I know Namine and she's gonna love what you bought her." he said. Roxas nodded slowly. Then his mother came to wish him good luck. His entire family knew about Namine, they have helped him for today. Sora helped choosing the gift, Mum packed and decorated it and Dad told him how to give it to his girl. Roxas was grateful to each but no one had given him the conscience part. When it came to girls, he was a nervous wrack and that was the only thing he feared now.

The time came and Axel's car honked from outside the house. Sora and Roxas, keeping the precious box safe in his bag, went to the red sportscar. Axel was at the wheel, Larxene occupied the seat next to him. The twins got in the back seats and together they drove to the school. They didn't discuss Roxas' valentine, even if it was killing Axel to ask his nervous little friend, Larxene was listening. The red head pulled over and they got out at the gates. The group immediately went to the lockers where they met up with Riku, Kairi and Namine who they greeted heartily. Sora handed Kairi a small red box. She hugged her boyfriend then opened the gift. It was a papou shaped locket. The red haired girl kissed Sora softly and placed the locket around her neck. Roxas took a quick glance at Namine. She was smiling, yet had a sad look on her face. Then she looked at him. Caught off guard, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing come out. Axel noticed the strange behavior and said

"You guys better go to class, me and Rox will be right back." he dragged Roxas off to a nearby toilet and spoke to him calmly.

"You got the thing?" Roxas nodded.

"Stay cool, Rox. Give it to her when the time comes. Don't let anyone tell you when. You'll know when the time's right. Until then, be as always." he patted the teen on the back. Roxas relaxed a bit. When it came to serious things, Axel was the best in giving advice. Even if it was a little dorky at times.

The day at school passed just like any other day, only the girls started to giggle whenever someone with a rose or something passed. Roxas talked with Namine just as always, pretending to be just friends with her, not winking, not flirting, not nothing. The day had no highs and lows, it was just another boring day. Until then at lunch, when they all saw it. Larxene came back with a pink rose. Axel immediately rose from his seat. He snorted at the gesture some guy gave Larxene.

"That's all? They mustn't like very much if they only gave you a rose." he said. Larxene immediately scowled at him.

"Suppose you can do better, porcupine?" she snarled. Axel pulled out a small card and handed it to her. She looked at him oddly before taking it.

_I'm the best, so look up._

Before she could even realize what had happened, his soft lips had pressed against her own. They stayed like that for ages it seemed but he pulled back, allowing her to see what he had done. Axel smirked at her with his trademark grin and went back to sit with the others. Larxene stood there for a while, still trapped in her own thoughts, until she noticed the little box in her hands. She pulled away the ribbons and took out a black bracelet. She turned in around to observe it and saw a few little engraved words on it.

_You're mine, got it memorized?_

She looked to the red head who had his back turned to her. She put on the bracelet and ran to him, jumping on his back and giving him at least a dozen tiny kisses. She slid the rose in his jacket, so that the pink blossom could only be seen. The rest of the group smiled at the happy couple. Roxas noticed Namine looking at him again but he ignored her. It wasn't his time to shine just yet.

School was finally over and students were bursting out the doors. Axel took Larxene for a drive, Sora went with Kairi to the park and Riku was picked up by some other friends. That only left Roxas and Namine to walk home together. Neither complained, they were best friends. They talked and laughed just as always but Roxas knew the time was near. His heart started racing again, his breath became heavy. The blond girl beside him took notice of that.

"Roxas are you okay?" she asked worried. He waved the thought away.

"Yeah, just felt like coughing for while there." he said. She smiled at him again, then waved goodbye and crossed the road quickly for her house was just there. A series of cars drove past just after her and Roxas was cut off from her. He took out the heart shaped box while Namine wasn't looking. A small gap in the traffic was his chance, he ran over to the blond girl. But he had miscalculated. Namine screamed.

"Roxas no!"

Cars screeched and Roxas rolled away on the pavement. Namine ran over to the boy. To her relief the car had just missed him. He had jumped out of the way in the last second but he had bumped his head on the pavement. Blood ran down from his golden spikes and his nose looked broken, too. Namine held him in her arms like a caring mother.

"Roxas are you okay? You shouldn't have don that!" she whispered only, still too shocked, when he opened his eyes.

"You could have died." Silent tears ran down her cheeks.

He handed her the heart shaped box while his beaten up face smiled at her. She took it surprised then her shaking hands opened it. A red card was the first thing she she saw.

_Namine, I've known you since we were little kids. We've been best friends ever since. You know this. We never kept something from another. I only kept one thing from you, a secret I'm too shy to tell. I'll tell you under one condition: Will you be my Valentine?_

Namine smiled at Roxas. He motioned her to look into the box again. She pulled out a necklace that had a locket with the shape of a heart. The blond opened it, revealing on one side a picture of her and Roxas laughing at the camera, on the other side an engraving.

_Always and Forever_

Namine smiled so brightly, Roxas would remember it forever. She placed the necklace around her neck and smiled at Roxas again. He sat up on his own but Namine kept him on the ground.

"So, what's the secret?" she said seductively. Roxas grinned at her.

"Wasn't it obvious?" he laughed when she shook her head. "I'd die for you."

Namine laughed, too, but only half-heartily.

"Please don't, otherwise I couldn't tell you my secret." she said. Roxas was curios now. He smirked a bloody grin at her again.

"What would I have to do to know it?"

She leaned in to touch Roxas' lips with her own. He in turn turned the innocent graze into a full kiss. Namine first startled, kept playing the innocent but after Roxas started to softly bite her lower lip she opened to let his tongue in. Twists and turns were shared while the sun was slowly sinking to the ground. After some time they parted but were still in another's arms. Namine whispered into Roxas' ear.

"My bloody Valentine."

* * *

alright, now you can go awwwwww...

I'm proud of this one, really proud. the idea of it hit me only last night, half an hour later I started writing it and finished 3 hours later. missed my maths exam for it, so you better tell me it's alright! review at will, I'll do more if you like those.also taking requests for another valentine story, already got another in mind, you just tell me the pairing


End file.
